The Price of True Love
by Kare6Bear6
Summary: We all know that magic comes with a price. Casting the curse left Regina with a void in her heart that could not be filled. But what's the price of breaking the curse, even with the magic of true love's kiss? There are no definite pairings yet, but most of the main characters will be included at some point.


**Summary:** We all know that magic comes with a price. Casting the curse left Regina with a void in her heart that could not be filled. But what's the price of breaking the curse, even with the magic of true love's kiss? Parts of season two will be followed, but how things happen will be different. There are no definite pairings yet, but most of the main characters will be included at some point.

**Author's Note: **There is a quick reference to another story that I wrote, White Gold, in this chapter. That story will be canon in this story. You don't have to read it to understand, though. If I reference it again, there will be explanations about what went on, so reading it still won't be necessary. This chapter is pretty short, but I just wanted to put the introduction out there. It is in the POV of Mary Margaret/Snow White, but might switch during other chapters.

**Introduction**

I was walking down the street, quite alone and so very upset. I had just left the hospital, as Dr. Whale had me rushed out when Henry's monitors started to go off. I could hear their shouts down the hallway, and I could tell it was far from good. Henry was quite possibly lost to the world forever. That thought alone was one of the worst I have ever had in my life. At that point, my drama with David meant nothing. Mr. Gold's advice meant nothing. I just wanted Henry to be okay. He was all I cared about at that point.

To lose a child would be such an awful thing, so awful that words wouldn't even be able to accurately describe the feeling. No family should ever have to go through that. And Henry…oh Henry. How could I describe him? Henry was an extraordinary child. Of all the children that I have taught in the past couple of years, he was the brightest; the most imaginative; the most perceptive; and most of all, filled with that endearing childlike sense of hope. That hopeful attitude that Henry had is why I believe we had such a good connection. I truly came to care for him, as though he was more than just a student; like he was family.

My intention was to go home, freshen up, and go back to the hospital; hoping that they would let me see Henry again. That is, if they were able to stabilize him. Fresh tears started to fall at that thought and, as I was walking down the street, I felt this sensation wash over me. And suddenly I remembered…

Henry was right! I _am_ Snow White, wife of Prince Charming, and mother to Emma. Before I really even had time to process all of that, someone started to yell.

"Snow!" David yelled out my name.

"Charming!" I started to run to him, and he ran to me. Meeting up in the middle, I said to him, "You found me." I had my husband, and one true love, back in my life again.

He threw out a "Did you ever doubt I would?" before kissing me right on the lips.

But what would normally be a kiss that was filled with sparks and passion, was quite dull. There was nothing to it, like we weren't even really in love.

"What's wrong Snow?" David looked down into my eyes, as though there was some reason I would no longer love him. "Is it because of what happened when we were still cursed?"

"No no, of course not." I wasn't still mad at him for what happened. In fact, I wasn't even thinking about it when I heard him yelling my name. As far as I was concerned, that life did not even matter anymore.

"It seems like there is."

"David, what could have possibly changed our real relationship? The curse was just false memories. None of what happened during it was really us."

"So why have our feelings changed then, Mary Margaret?" Mary Margaret? Maybe that was just a slip of the tongue, but it didn't make me feel very much like myself when he called me that.

"You honestly think that our feelings towards each other have completely changed just because of one kiss that didn't feel like it used to? It might just take some time David. Maybe you shouldn't call me 'Mary Margaret' or think of me like her. We know who we are now, and I am not that woman." It looked as though he didn't quite agree with me, and my suspicions were confirmed with his next words.

"I don't think it's that easy. We know who we once were back in The Enchanted Forest, but we also know who we were as cursed people living in Storybrooke. I remember my childhood as a young shepherd and my adult life as a king. I remember my childhood in the city and marriage to another woman. Those memories don't just go away, Mary Margaret. Those personalities don't just revert back. We _are_ both." I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. Instead, I leaned against my husband as he wrapped his arms around me and sighed deeply. Just leaning there made me realize one thing, and I voiced that very thing to David a moment later.

"But I don't want to be both. I want to be back in our castle with our infant daughter. I want to be the one to teach her how to walk, talk, and play. I want to be the one to potty train her. I want to be the one to give her her first foods. I want to be the one to comfort her when she's scared. I want to teach her how to be a princess. But I missed all of that, David. I missed it all. And now Emma is all grown up. We can't even figure out if we still love each other or not. And worst of all, Henry, our grandson, has possibly died. I don't want to be in this world anymore. I just want to be home with how things should be."

David didn't really get a chance to respond to my words. I don't even know if he heard them at all. He nudged me and I looked up, just in time to see a cloud of purple smoke hurling towards us.


End file.
